


Something New

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for bsg_kink, prompt "Gaius/Caprica, wedding dress."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

The dress comes from his congregation, Paulla's now, an act of goodwill. They're not the most perfect seamstresses in the fleet. There are odd lines of stitching on the front that Caprica keeps worrying at with her fingers -- not in embarrassment, just fascination. It feels right she would love its flaws.

It's when the quiet ceremony ends, when the small flock finishes their cake and leaves them alone, that Caprica resists his efforts to take it off. "Like this," she says, lifting the unevenly poofy skirt to her waist and slipping her garters and panties off underneath.

"At least unzip this-" he starts to say, not loving the prospect of trying to touch her breasts through thick white fabric and sheer _willpower_ , but she says "No" and for an instant -- no matter how delighted she seems -- he believes truly that she might break his hand. It suddenly seems to be a magical idea. She rides him as a sea of white, endless and enveloping, and he grabs onto the lace and frills in his hands like they may save him from drowning.

She rests on top of him when they're exhausted, and he examines the pulls and tears which will surely make her love the dress even more than she already did. "You'll _eventually_ take this off, love, won't you?" he asks. It's just now occurred to him that he doesn't know where her signature black number went. In a bonfire, perhaps.

"Tomorrow," she tells him, kissing his hair. The answer in her heart is never, but it's impractical. "Gaius, are you terrified?" she whispers in his ear and he smiles tiredly.

He says, "Almost always," and doesn't let her go.


End file.
